


The Kitchen Island

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael come home from a date but don't make it to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen Island

The apartment door slammed open and Michael and Gavin tumbled in, a flurry of groping hands and inquisitive mouths. Gavin stumbled backwards until his back hit the kitchen island, dragging Michael with him by his waistband. The Brit’s hands wandered up under the hem of Michael’s shirt, and the redhead moaned into his mouth.

Michael withdrew his mouth just enough to get a breath and he cradled Gavin’s face in his hands. His taste was overwhelming, Big Red soda and something else, maybe it was just Gavin’s natural flavor. “Wait here,” he panted, stepping away.

Gavin whined at the loss of Michael’s warmth but grinned when he realized he was shutting and bolting the door. “Don’t suppose we want the neighbors watching?” he teased, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing they haven’t seen already, Mr. ‘Let’s-Make-Out-In-The-Pool’,” the American sneered, wrinkling his nose and resuming his place in Gavin’s arms. “Wanna go to bed?”

“Nah, let’s stay here,” Gavin replied, pulling him closer. “We haven’t marked the kitchen yet.” He kissed Michael softly on the lips and smiled. “I promise I’ll clean it when we’re done.”

“Well, if you insist.”

Gavin smiled widely and hugged Michael, leaning in and leaving small kisses and nips around his jawline. He always smelled so good, even on nights like tonight when he wasn’t wearing cologne. He was clean, inviting, and Gavin loved it.

Michael’s head fell back and Gavin instinctively put his hand up to catch it, his other hand wrapping around the American’s waist. The blond could feel the low moan more than he could hear it and he moaned in return, nuzzling his neck a little before pulling his t-shirt aside and biting his collarbone.

The redhead gasped and grabbed Gavin’s shoulders, twisting and pulling his polo shirt in his hands. He tried to form words but all that came out was gibberish. Gavin chuckled at him and he furrowed his brow and tried again. “Gav,” he managed, “sit on the counter.”

The blond smirked and boosted himself up onto the counter, and Michael made quick work of his polo and belt buckle. He rested his hand for a moment on the bulge under his jeans, and Gavin thrust up to meet him. “Don’t be a tease,” he growled, grabbing Michael by his shirt collar and pulling him in for a rough kiss.

Gavin’s beard was scratchy, he had trimmed it too short the other day. It burned Michael’s lips and chin but he didn’t care. He climbed up into the Briton’s lap, knees on either side of the skinny man’s hips, shoving his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. He could feel Gavin’s erection between his thighs and he moaned with his own need.

They separated when Gavin pulled off Michael’s shirt and tossed it away, taking a moment to look over each other. Panting, a little sweaty, kiss-bruised lips shining, hooded eyes clouded over with pure lust.

Gavin laid down and motioned for Michael to follow. Michael repositioned his legs, one in-between Gavin’s and one outside, and stretched out on top of him. Their hips instinctively rutted against one another and they moaned loudly, Gavin arching his back and Michael resting his forehead on Gavin’s shoulder.

They took a moment to collect themselves, then Michael lifted his head carefully and his brown eyes met Gavin’s green ones. “Want me to, y’know, go get…?” he asked, nodding his head towards the bedroom.

“No, stay here.” Gavin slid his hands into Michael’s back pockets and squeezed. “I have an idea.”

Michael’s eyebrows wrinkled together and he pursed his lips. Gavin’s ideas weren’t always the greatest. “What is it?” he asked carefully.

Gavin chuckled. “Nothing crazy,” he answered, giving the older man an Eskimo kiss. “I promise.” The Brit thrust his hips once and Michael’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Trust me,” he whispered.

The American nodded once, and Gavin reached between them to undo his jeans. Michael braced his hands on the counter-top on either side of Gavin’s shoulders, feeling the blond’s fingers undoing his belt and his breath quickened. The anticipation was killing him, he knew Gavin was taking his sweet-ass time, slowly pulling the belt from the loops and letting it slither from his fingers to clatter onto the floor, popping the button open, sliding down the zipper…

“Don’t be a tease,” Michael whined, echoing the earlier sentiment. How long could it possibly take this stupid idiot to OH FUCK—!

Gavin slid his hand into the waistband of Michael’s boxers as the other pushed them roughly down his thighs. He gripped the redhead’s member carefully and slid it out, giving it a couple pumps for good measure before letting go and reaching for his own trousers.

“Gav!” Michael hissed, upset at the loss of contact, but lifted his hips enough for Gavin to push his own pants to his knees.

“Shhh, love,” Gavin cooed, brushing a damp curl from his face. “I’m right here.”

Michael felt the blond’s fingers around his cock again, but instead of feeling his palm like he expected, he realized that Gavin was holding both of them together. He looked down between them and bit his lip at the sight.

The obvious difference between the two was the foreskin - Gavin had his while Michael did not. Gavin was slightly longer where Michael was slightly thicker, and both were leaking pre-cum like a sieve.

Gavin’s free hand rested on the back of Michael’s neck and he twirled a lock of hair around his forefinger. “Mi-cool,” he called, and their eyes met once more.

“Fuck,” Michael sighed, trying to think of more to say. His thoughts were chaotic and his lips wouldn’t form words.

The younger man pulled him down for a kiss and stroked once. Michael grunted and involuntarily pushed into his hand, causing a grin to break out on Gavin’s face. “Like that,” he reassured him.

Michael began a slow rhythm and Gavin met him stoke-for-stroke. Both men lost all cognitive abilities and got lost in the other’s breathing, the occasional moan making it through the panting.

Gavin could tell Michael was close, his pattern was getting faster and slightly erratic, plus there were these gorgeous little ‘ooh’ noises thrumming in his chest. Gavin was close too, his eyes kept rolling back into his head.

“Gav, oh Gav, oh goddammit Gav,” Michael whispered to him. “Gav, please, tell me when.”

Gavin’s fist tightened in Michael’s hair. “Anytime you’re ready, love, just go. I’ll follow.”

Michael leaned down and pressed his lips to Gavin’s and shouted his orgasm into his mouth, his cum spilling out into Gavin’s hand, warm and slick. Gavin moaned back, stroking harder and reaching his own climax, one shot actually escaping his fist and landing between them.

The redhead’s elbows gave out and he unceremoniously flopped down on top of his best friend and lover. Gavin smelled like sex, warm and heady, and if it weren’t for the idiot gasping and choking under his weight, he could’ve laid there all night.

He carefully rolled onto the counter next to Gavin and propped himself up on his elbow. “Wanna go take a shower?” he asked, kicking his pants fully off.

Gavin propped himself up on his elbow as well and kissed him. “Sure,” he said, kicking his pants off as well.

“And I fully expect this island fully sanitized when we’re done,” Michael commented, sticking his tongue out.

The men sat up and hopped off the counter, collecting clothes as they walked to the bathroom.

“Hey Mi-cool?” Gavin asked suddenly.

“What?” Michael replied, looking up at Gavin to see him wearing a shit-eating grin.

The British man suddenly slapped Michael in the face and started laughing like hell. Michael gagged and threw the clothes he was carrying at Gavin.

“You fucking prick, that was your JIZZ HAND!” He swung for Gavin and the idiot dodged and ran laughing into the bathroom. “Yeah, you better run! JUST REMEMBER I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!”


End file.
